1. Field
The present invention relates to alerting systems for use by medical patients to notify an attendant of an emergency and, more particularly, to portable systems which move with the patient and are attached to a gurney, wheelchair, or other apparatus used to transport the patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of emergency alerting systems for medical patients has gained widespread acceptance in hospitals and some doctors' offices throughout the United States, and in fact, most of the civilized world. Virtually every hospital in the country has some sort of system in place to enable bedridden patients to alert a doctor, nurse, or other attendant in the event of an emergency. Typically, a patient call button is installed in the hospital room within reach of the patient, either affixed to the wall or bed, or attached to a flexible cord to facilitate access by the patient. Such a device is typically used to activate an indicator, located at a nurses' station, thereby signaling the need for assistance.
Patients are frequently moved about the hospital or other treatment facility via a moveable bed, gurney, wheelchair, or other transport apparatus. In such situations, the patient call button typically stays behind in the room, thereby leaving the patient with no means of signaling an attendant during transit. Oftentimes a patient will need immediate assistance during transit, but all attendants are preoccupied or temporarily distracted. Accordingly, a need has been recognized for a portable alerting system for use by patients to signal the need for medical assistance when confined to a wheelchair, gurney, or similar apparatus, and otherwise unable to attract the attention of an attendant.